


Potty Training

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grayson doesn't want to use his potty chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is about Grayson learning to use his potty chair. I had a thought and it wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it.  
> This does have mentions of potty using and what goes with that.  
> I would actually give this a G rating, but I put not rated as a just in case.

               “Go potty,” Jim said to his two and a half year old son.  Grayson just stared blankly up at him from where he was sitting on his little potty chair. Jim stood in front of him with his hands on his hips.

               “Come on, pee.  Or poop.  Do something,” Jim said.

               Grayson just continued to stare up at him. Jim sighed and got his son off the little potty and helped him pull up his pull-ups and his pants.  His son then took off running out of the bathroom and into his room, straight to his toy chest. Jim followed after him and laughed at his son almost bent over in his toy chest.

               “Grayson, do you want me to read you a book?” Jim asked.  Grayson straightened up and smiled.

               “Yes, pwease! Can I pick book?” Grayson asked, walking over to the bookcase.

               “Actually, I’m going to pick the book, alright?”

               “Okay!”

               Jim smiled and grabbed the new book he had ordered a few days previous.  He sat on the floor and Grayson sat in his lap.

               “This book is about how to go to the potty,” Jim told his son. Grayson looked up at him a ‘are you serious’ look. Jim chuckled and started to read to his son.  Pointing at the pictures as he went.  Grayson listened and Jim hoped that soon Grayson would be potty trained.

* * *

 

               Later that day, Jim saw his son acting a bit antsy and figured it was potty time. He grabbed up his son and rushed him towards the bathroom but it was too late. Grayson’s pull-ups were wet and his son giggled when Jim went to change him.

* * *

 

               “How long is this potty training going to take?” Jim asked his mother-in-law, Amanda, the next day.

               Amanda chuckled, “Just let him run around outside naked for a while.  He’ll learn pretty quickly.”

               Jim made a face and shook his head, “I don’t want him doing that. I’ll get him to use the potty.  I’ve been reading those new potty books to him and I think he likes them.”

               “I didn’t read any potty books to Spock and he learned within two days to use the big boy toilet,” Amanda told him with a little smirk. Jim jokingly narrowed his eyes at her and then huffed out a laugh.

               “Fine.  I’ll do it my way for a few more days and then I’ll do it your way,” Jim told her.  Amanda smiled and nodded.

* * *

 

               “Please go potty, Grayson.  You can do it!” Jim said cheerfully.  His son just stared at him from where he sat on his potty chair. Jim waited a few moments and when he didn’t hear anything he sighed.

               “Okay, how about I go potty, too? Would that make you go?” Jim asked.

               Grayson grinned and laughed.

               “Alright, well I’ll go, too!” Jim told him, pulling his on pants and underwear down and sitting on the big toilet in front of his son and his little potty chair. Jim adjusted himself on the toilet and started to pee.

               “See. I’m going potty, now you go.”

               Grayson giggled and shook his head, “No, daddy.”

               Jim sighed and watched his son kick off his pull-ups and run out of the room.

* * *

 

               “Please,” Jim begged.

               Spock stared at him and shook his head.

               “Spock, just sit and go to the bathroom.  Show your son how to do it,” Jim said.

               They were both standing in Grayson’s bathroom while their son sat on his potty chair and watched his parents talking.

               “I do not urinate sitting down and I do not wish to teach our son how to use the facilities in such a manner.  My parents had me…” Spock started before Jim interrupted.

               “Yeah, yeah, you ran around naked outside and learned how to go, I know! I’ll try that way soon if this doesn’t work.  Just, please.  Sit and show him.”

               Spock narrowed his eyes at his mate before ushering him out of the bathroom and shutting the door in his face.

               “I can’t watch? You watched me delivery him and I can’t watch you pee?” Jim said through the door that Spock had locked. “Grayson, sweetie, I love you! Using a big boy potty is great! Just do as dad does!”

               .

               .

               .

               Jim had his ear against the door and he heard the toilet flush and he backed up as the door opened.  His son, clad only in his shirt and no pull-ups ran out of the opened door and over to his toy chest.  Spock stood in the doorway and stared at his mate.

               “Well?” Jim questioned, pushing past him and going into the bathroom to inspect the little potty chair. Nothing was in it.

               “He did not use the facilities, Jim,” Spock said. Jim sighed and nodded.

               “Fine…we’ll do it your mom’s way.”

* * *

 

               The next day, Jim sat outside in Amanda’s garden and watched his son run around buck naked.  He had brought the little potty chair outside and sat it near where his son was playing just in case.

               Amanda was knelt down in front of some new flowers she was planting and Spock was seated next to Jim.

               “It’s so hot,” Jim groaned out. 

               “Go inside for a little while and drink some water.  I will keep an eye on Grayson,” Spock told him.  Jim nodded and went inside.

* * *

 

               When he came back out several minutes later and saw his son, sitting on the potty chair. Jim approached slowly and his son smiled big at him.

               “Daddee! I pooped!” Grayson exclaimed.  Jim rushed over just as Grayson got off the potty chair.  He looked down and let out a big ‘yes!’

               “You pooped in the potty, Grayson! That’s awesome!” Jim shouted out happily.

               “I did it!” Grayson shouted before running off towards the house.  Jim went wide-eyed and rushed quickly after him.

               “No, no, Grayson! I need to clean you off first!” Jim shouted after his son.

* * *

 

               _Two days later…._

               “Look...our son peed in his potty chair!” Jim smiled and looked down at the said chair. Spock stood in the doorway and looked at his mate with a raised eyebrow.

               “I am aware, Jim, there is no need to be so…happy about it,” Spock said. “He still cannot use the regular toilet that flushes.”

               “Well, we’ll get him a step stool so he can,” Jim said, bending down and picking up the potty chair so he could dump it out. He never would have thought he’d be so happy about his son peeing. He went to walk over to the regular toilet to dump out the contents but tripped slightly over a bathroom mat.  The contents of the potty chair spilled out and landed on Spock’s shirt and pants.  Jim stood there, holding the chair, and stared at his mate with big eyes. _Uh-oh._

Spock looked mortified.  While this was not the first time he had had his son’s waste on him, it was the first time that his mate had thrown (albeit, accidentally) it at him.

               “I. Am. So. Sorry,” Jim said.

               Spock growled at his mate and then turned and left his son’s bathroom and bedroom.

               _Fuck…my ass is going to be sore tomorrow,_  Jim thought with a sigh.

                

              


	2. Grayson Is A Stinker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back in May, but never posted it. Its just plain silly and I didn't think he needed to be its own oneshot or that it was good enough to be posted. I just reread it...still think its silly and not the best plot I've done. Thought I'd post it here under the potty training one so...here you go ^-^  
> It was inspired by my lil who cousin who used to do this exact thing
> 
> This takes place before the previous chapter :)

Bones watched his godson follow his grandma to the refrigerator.

“Milk please,” Grayson’s little voice said.

Bones chuckled as Amanda nodded at her grandson.

She opened the refrigerator and Grayson immediately went for his sippy cup and took it out.  He then rushed over to the breakfast table and sat under the table and started to drink his milk.

Bones leaned down and looked at Grayson under the table before sitting back up and looking to Amanda.

“That’s new,” Bones said.

“It is.  He also likes going under the table and filling his diaper,” Amanda responded with a light laugh.

* * *

 

Jim was sitting at the dinner table with a couple PADDs and some paper scattered about, reviewing notes for an experiment he was working on.  Spock was in the other room entertaining their son so that Jim could work without distractions. 

He was so focused on his notes he didn’t notice his two year old son walk into the room and crawl under the table.

Jim did, however, smell something bad a few moments later. Jim made a face and looked around, thinking that Max had walked by and farted but he didn’t see anything.  He still smelt something bad and got up and looked around the room harder, trying to locate the source of the bad smell. 

Jim knelt down to look under the table and came face to face with his son.  He groaned.

“You pooping?” Jim asked Grayson.

Grayson giggled and nodded, “Yeah!”

“Does your father know you’re in here pooping?”

Grayson giggled and nodded again.

Jim sighed and scooped up his son.  He carried him into the living room where Spock was sitting and looking innocent. Jim smiled and held Grayson out to his mate so that their son’s butt was right in Spock’s face.

“I believe this is for you,” Jim told him as Spock moved his face away from his son’s stinky butt. Jim smiled bigger and moved the giggling boy closer to his father, keeping his butt near the Vulcan’s face.

Spock narrowed his eyes as his mate before taking his son and standing up.  The Vulcan mumbled to himself as he left the room with Grayson and headed upstairs to change his son.

* * *

 

Grayson took his sippy cup and sat under the table and watched his daddy and grandma clean up dinner plates. He saw his daddy look at him under that table smiled at him.

“Did Spock do this?” Jim asked Amanda.

Amanda glanced to Grayson and chuckled before shaking her head, “No, this is new.”

“I’ve been thinking…maybe he thinks it a fort or something.”

“Possibly.”

Jim nodded and looked to his son before getting an idea.

* * *

 

Spock and Sarek returned home the next evening and walked into the living room where they stopped and stared.

There were blankets hanging about. 

“Jim? Mother?” Spock asked. 

The Vulcan’s heard some rustling before Jim’s head popped out of the top of one of the blankets.

“Hey! We made a blanket fort!” Jim exclaimed.

Amanda’s head then appeared down near the entrance to the fort, “There is plenty of room in here.  Just crawl in.”

Spock and Sarek exchanged a look and where about to say ‘no’ when a little boy crawled out and stared at them.

“Get in, dad! Now!” Grayson fussed at them in his little voice. Spock and Sarek could not refuse him, so they both internally sighed and crawled into the blanket fort.

* * *

 

“It is…illogically…roomy in here,” Sarek confessed, looking around.

Jim and Amanda chuckled as Grayson tried to coax Max further into the fort. When Max was inside, he lounged next to Spock and watch Grayson giggle and sit in the middle of the fort, surrounded by his family. 

.

.

.

Grayson then grinned.

Spock and Sarek quirked and eyebrow at the two year old before the smell hit them.

“Grayson!” Jim and Amanda fussed.  Max didn’t like the smell either so he quickly ran off, tearing down part of the fort and causing the blankets to fall on everyone’s heads.

Spock and Sarek couldn’t take the smell and removed themselves from the confines of the blanket as Grayson continued to giggle under the blankets. The Vulcan’s were heading away from the smell as Jim and Amanda pulled the blankets from off of them and looked to the Vulcans.

“Spock and Sarek! Are you seriously leaving us here?” Jim questioned his mate.

Spock turned and stared at his mother and mate before exchanging a look with his father.  Spock looked back to Jim and nodded, “I believe the phrase is ‘every man for himself’”

Jim’s jaw dropped as the Vulcans then quickly left the smelly room.

“They are in so much trouble,” Amanda fussed, standing up and going over to open a window.

“So much trouble,” Jim agreed, pulling the blankets off his son who smiled big at his daddy.


End file.
